


Feel

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Ovipostion, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper’s curiosity is starting to get to Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I normally prefer to write Jasper as the pregnant one since their is a major lack of it, but what the hell, have some pregnant Peridot.

Poke,

poke,

poke.

Peridot’s eye brows buckled in annoyance, for the love of Yellow diamond not again! Didn’t that clod have better things to do? Apparently not since Jasper had spend many months poking and prodding her stomach, which was currently heavy with eggs, five in fact. Her mouth formed it’s usual frown as her eyes shifted from the screens of data her fingers had aligned to create, to the orange brute who couldn’t keep her grubby hands off of her abdomen. Jasper stood next to her, towering over her, her eyes glued to the swell of Peridot’s expanding belly, every few second Jasper would reach her hand out and touch it.   
As Jasper’s hand went to poke to at her swell yet again, Peridot’s robotic fingers grabbed ahold of her large hand before it could make contact with her. 

“Must you be such an nuisance?” she hissed as Jasper then retracted her hand. “Can’t you find something else to keep your boredom at bay?” 

“Not really, no.” Jasper replied. 

Peridot let out an irritated sigh, how she was courted by such a gem was still a mystery to her. To an extent she could easily understand Jasper’s curiosity, having eggs wasn’t common among gems, and a modern gem carrying eggs was more or less unheard of. But that wasn’t an excuse to constantly invade her personal space, even if their were Jasper’s eggs.

“I trust you find it amusing?” Peridot muttered, eyes returning back to the screen.

“Hilarious.” Jasper responded.

“I hate you.” Peridot grumbled as Jasper returned to poking and prodding her large stomach. 

Jasper certainly wasn’t wrong though, she was normally a slim gem. The sight of seeing her with a protruding, round abdomen must be an odd sight to see.

“I love you too.” Jasper replied, kissing Peridot’s temple.


End file.
